


a sense of pride

by SirenDreams



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Swearing, Thralls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/SirenDreams
Summary: Detective Hyde and Unit Bravo are ambushed outside the bar. [Day 5 of 31daysofwayhaven]
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952836
Kudos: 2





	a sense of pride

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Du Mortain/Lilian Hyde (Female Detective); for Day 5: Moon of 31daysofwayhaven.

“ _Oh my god_.”

“Shit.” Lillian swears under her breath, the curse inaudible to all but Unit Bravo’s sensitive hearing. “Douglas,” she yells, studying the approaching threat with narrowed eyes. “Get the fuck out of here!”

She flings herself toward the thralls now clustered in Douglas’ vicinity— distracted from their task of retrieval— and waves her arms back and forth, shouting for their attention.

“Lily…”

“ _Now_ , Douglas.” She all but hisses, pale blues burning with anger— or perhaps worry— watching as the youngest individual employed at the station turns tail and runs away on her command, and her command alone. “Hey! Hey!” She shouts, jumping up and down in front of the still staring thralls. “You want Lillian, right? Well that’s me so come and get it!”

“Oh now, we’re talking.” Mason calls, amusement in his tone as he takes out the closest thrall. 

“Don’t let them off easy, Lily!” Felix adds, launching himself at another nearby thrall as Nate follows suit.

Adam takes out another, flinging it across the square and rushing to Lillian’s aid when one of the thralls gets in a solid punch. He feels a flash of panic as her head snaps back, followed by a sense of swelling pride when she shakes it off and returns the action with a solid punch of her own. He watches for a moment longer and, once he’s sure she’s got it under control, returns to the fight— helping the rest of the Unit take out the remaining thralls.

As the last one in their vicinity falls, and the moonlight shines down on the group— catching and glinting off of Detective Hyde’s dark hair— Adam thinks to himself, not for the first time, that she truly is quite beautiful.


End file.
